A user equipment, such as a smartphone or other wireless device, may implement dual connectivity using for example two radios, in which a first radio accesses a first of the two simultaneous connections and a second radio accesses the second of the two simultaneous connections. However, the user equipment may also implement a single radio to access the two connections. In the single radio case, the user equipment may have a single radio frequency (RF) chain for receive or transmit, so dual connectivity may be implemented using time domain multiplexing (TDM). This TDM approach may comprise a TDM pattern defining when a user equipment switches between two wireless access points. For example, the user equipment may switch its radio, based on a TDM pattern, to access a first carrier from a first base station serving a cell, such as a macrocell or a carrier aggregation primary cell (PCell), and a second carrier from a second base station serving another cell, such as small cell or a carrier aggregation secondary cell (SCell).